Ka-re-o-kay
by KseniaLynn
Summary: Fionna has a new neighbor in her apartment building. She's never met him face-to-face, and she's not sure she wants to. But when he starts performing karaoke at 2 AM for a whole week, she has no choice but to tell him to shut it. And maybe stay for a drink...


Chapter 1: Ka-re-o-kay

Fionna stared at her ceiling for hours, the obnoxious singing coming from the north wall had kept her up all night. Ever since that new neighbor moved in he's been nothing but noise. Mostly at night, and it was the worst when he sang karaoke with one of his friends. When he wasn't singing he was making someone else with his body (obviously), but she could at least drown that out with headphones. But this. This was unbearable. She couldn't sleep a wink, even with headphones turned all the way up. They screeched and screamed until the late AM's and probably annoyed everyone in the building if they were awake to hear it. Most of them were heavy sleepers and started settling down around 8, so they were long gone before he even came home. She had no idea what his occupation was, and she's only seen him two or three times. But if she could recognize him in anyway, it was his voice. Sometimes he sang softly and it sounded good, and then he would scream and give her a terrible headache.

She tossed and turned and shoved her pillow on either side of her head, but it was futile. Finally, she sat up, glaring at the north wall and ripping off her covers. She didn't care if she only had on her pajama shorts and a tank top (with no bra). She did care that it was 2 fucking AM and he was still singing that horrible song. The blond stormed out of her apartment and marched next door, raising her fist to knock, no, bang when it swung open. A tall skinny girl with long black hair stood in front of her, looking as if she was walking out the door. Fionna blushed furiously.

"I-I…um…" she lowered her fist and stepped out of the way. "Sorry." The girl chuckled.

"Bro, it looks like you've got a complaint," she called in to the apartment.

"Already? I moved in two weeks ago," said the familiar voice that had been screaming through Fionna's wall for the past week. An even taller young man stood behind the seemingly identical girl in the doorway. His dark hair was shaggy and his eyes were the greenest she had ever seen. The corner of his mouth quirked at the sight of the shy and flustered blond in front of his door.

"I'll let you deal with this, it is your apartment," the girl said before walking out the door and heading down the hallway.

"Hey, you sang the loudest," he reminded her.

"It's still your apartment," she replied before leaving them alone. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the sleep deprived girl.

"What's up?" He asked light heartedly, smiling and leaning against the doorframe. His eyes gave her a quick look up and down and enjoyed what he was viewing. Fionna took a deep breath and looked up to the tall man.

"Do you have any idea what fucking time it is?" She growled, her patience already running thin just from the way he was. Something about him…the way he talked, the way he looked…it irked her. He blinked.

"Uh, last time I checked it was like 11…something," he said scratching the back of his head.

"It's 2 AM," she informed him sharply. "2. Fucking. AM."

"Really? I didn't notice," he pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked it, laughing quietly at the time across his screen. "Oops, time flies when you're having fun, right?"

"Maybe for you, but I'm not having any fun listening to you scream at the top of your lungs at 2. Fucking. AM," she snapped. He put his phone back and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. It won't happen again," he promised.

"Bullshit, you've been doing this every night all week," she hissed.

"Fine, from now on I won't." She glared up at him, crossing her arms and sassily shifting her weight to her left leg.

"How do I know you're not lying so I'll go away?" She challenged. He smirked.

"Cause I don't want you to go away," he purred. Her eyes widened and her glare hardened. Did he just…? No way, her sleep deprived mind is making stuff up. He chuckled. "Tell you what, I'll make it up to you."

"And how are you going to do that?" She asked. He turned back in to his apartment, gesturing her to follow him inside as he disappeared in to what she assumed to be his kitchen. Should she follow him? There was that whole thing about strangers in elementary school and stuff, but could he really be that kinda stranger. He was awfully tall…but would he really do anything to her?

"You coming?" He called from inside.

Fionna snapped out of her thinking trance and stepped in to his apartment, closing the door behind her and looking around. She honestly thought he would've been less organized. His furniture was arranged nicely and nothing loitered his coffee table. The floor looked sparkling clean, and the carpets were absent of any food stains. It was…nice. Maybe a little nicer than her apartment, but she was working on it. She made her way in to his kitchen to see him with his head in his fridge. He had a simple round wooden table in the center with four chairs around it. There were no dishes piled up in the sink, and there was even a drying rack filled with two semi-wet plates. Water droplets still glistened on the nicely cleaned china.

"Uh, you've got a nice place," he spoke still examining the room around her. Even his silver fridge was nice and polished.

"You caught me on one of my good days. Marcy came over and literally forced me to clean this place spotless," he told her and finally pulled his face from the fridge. "Here we are," he pulled out a medium sized brown bottle with no label and handed it to Fionna.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Beer, duh."

"Beer?" He nodded. "I don't drink."

"You don't drink?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"What? How old are you?"

"22," she told him.

"You're 22 and you've never had a sip of alcohol?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I can never get past the smell," she said.

"Well, now you definitely have to take this," he said pushing it in to her hand.

"What brand is it?" She asked searching for the label.

"Homemade," he answered. Fionna looked up at him, raising a skeptical brow while the ice cold bottle burned in her hand.

"Homemade? As in, you made this?"

"Oh no, my friend did. He's really good at it to, so you're lucky to have this as your first drink," he smiled. She sighed.

"Fine, but only one sip," she gave in and sat down at his small table. He grinned and opened one of his drawers, pulling out a bottle opener and popping open her beer for her.

"Thanks," she muttered and lifted the mouth of the bottle to her nose, cringing, and then lowering it to her lips.

"What's your name?" He asked. She took a small sip and pulled a face at the new taste in her mouth.

"Uh, Fionna," she told him and pushed her tongue around the inside of her mouth before setting the bottle down.

"Oh please, that was barely a drink."

"It was a drink," she argued.

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was!" She insisted. He chuckled.

"C'mon, take another," he urged. She rolled her eyes and did as he asked, kissing the brown mouth of the bottle again and taking a nice big gulp just for him. "And when I asked your name, I meant your full name." Fionna set the beer down once again and burped, quickly followed by an embarrassed "excuse me". Her fingers were starting to feel numb, and the taste on her tongue wasn't as unpleasant as she remembered.

"Fionna Murtons. I live right next to you," she said and sniffed the bottle.

"I figured from how annoyed you are…or were. I can't tell if you're still upset or not." She chuckled slightly and took another sip.

"What about you? What's your name?" She asked.

"Marshall lee Abadeer, and you ran in to my sister, Marceline, before you yelled at me," he reported.

"I did not yell at you." Fionna found herself smiling as she said so, drinking once again with out really thinking about it.

"You almost did. I was prepared to cover my ears."

"I almost did, yet I didn't because I know not to scream at 2 AM," she snarked, her smile still plastered on her face. He chuckled.

"Touché," he said and leaned his elbow on the table.

"What do you do anyways?" Fionna asked. "I never really see you around."

"I work at the five star down the street," he told her.

"Five star guitar? Do you play?" He nodded.

"Guitar, bass, drums, and a little bit of clarinet," Marshall answered.

"Clarinet? Really?"

"Yeah, I took band in the 5th grade and they said I had to switch instruments the next year. So I started with clarinet and switched to drums," he explained. Fionna giggled.

"Wow, I never would've guessed you were a band geek," she snorted.

"I was the cool band geek," he grinned.

"Hey, lemme see your hands."

"Huh?" She set down her bottle and took his hands without his permission, turning them so his palms faced upwards. "Uh, why do you want to see my hands?" He questioned.

"You said you play the bass, and all base players have big hands," she replied simply running her fingers over his calluses, and measuring how much bigger his hand was compared to hers.

They weren't as much bigger as they were longer. Her fingers were a whole joint shorter than his and that's when her palm overlapped the base of his fingers. She was amazed by how rough yet soft his skin was. It was a completely different texture, and she loved it. Fionna could imagine him plucking the thick strings of his bass with these fingers. She imagined how beautiful the music would sound as she stared at his skin. Marshall barely glanced at their hands and kept his main attention on her. She was really cute, much cuter than any girl he's spent the night with the past two weeks. She must think he's some kinda ladykiller, or a complete douche bag. He made her beyond mad tonight with his horrible singing (which his voice was starting to thin and ache from), and now he's got her tipsy. Real smooth, Marshall, real smooth.

Although he knew it was a long shot, he felt himself leaning towards her. His body turned completely towards her and his heart racing. She didn't notice him, she was still too busy studying their hands. But when she finally looked up she found his face an inch from hers and stared at him. It wasn't an inviting, or surprised stare. It was a what-the-fuck-are-you-doing stare. Marshall turned red, but refused to retreat. His pride(?) was at stake(ish), but when he tried to move forward again she started laughing and turned her head away from him.

"What?" He asked, feeling slightly embarrassed (only slightly).

"I know what you're doing," she claimed taking the bottle again. "I know your little game."

"My game?" She nodded. "What is my game?"

"You're trying to seduce me with your sexy smile, and your pretty eyes, and your fwoopy hair, and your homemade alcoholic beverage," she slurred slightly, and knocked the empty bottle over gently. She may be tipsy, but she's not reckless.

"Fwoopy?" He asked feeling his hair.

"And you're thinking you can nail me in to bed just like those other girls you had over. You think I'm just gonna flail around and magically fall in your arms and shit or whatever." Marshall chuckled. "And you know what, clarinet boy…" she gazed lazily in to those pretty green eyes of his. He was too busy laughing at how cute he thought she was to really pay attention to her. But those pretty green eyes…they were mesmerizing. "…it might work," she murmured. He pulled one of his "sexy" smiles again and leaned forward again, his hand taking hers and interlocking their fingers.

"It might work?" He said. "I'll take what I can get."

And with that he brushed his lips against hers, tasting the alcohol in her breath and feeling her body stiffen. Once his lips fully pressed against hers she felt butterflies erupt in her stomach like a volcano. The hot lava burning over the walls and down her body like a drain. Never in her life had Fionna been kissed like that, and she found that she liked it much more than anything. He stopped for a second, building her suspense before cupping her face and kissing her again. Of course she kissed him back, nearly melting from how supple yet brash his lips felt against hers. His fingers curled in her hair, feeling the soft silky strands of her blond hair and simultaneously pulling her closer. Fionna smiled and pulled away, resting her forehead on his shoulder and giggling slightly.

"Wow," she sighed and placed her hand on his other shoulder. He smirked, savoring the taste of her lips on his and craving more. "I can't believe that just happened," she said, straining her voice and distancing herself from him. He chuckled.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" She nodded.

"I might as well be dreaming right now, but I know I'm not because I feel tired," she murmured and wiped the exhaustion from her eyes.

"Would it be too much to ask for another?" He asked hopefully. Fionna pulled one of her palms from her eye and peered over at him.

"Another?" She mumbled turning red. "…another what?"

"Another kiss, of course," he replied, wetting his lips and biting them to fight the urge to tug her close again.

"I…um, I dunno. It's really late," she spoke shyly, feeling embarrassed by the fact that she had let him kiss her like that after barely meeting him for the first time. "I should be getting back to my apartment so I can get some sleep…" she stood up from her chair, stumbling slightly and holding on to the edge of the table. Marshall got up as well, reminding Fionna exactly how much taller he was and placing his hands on her swaying shoulders to keep her stable.

"I guess more than one sip is too much, huh?" He teased. She smiled.

"Maybe. I dunno, I've never drank before." She yawned and nearly fell over again, feeling extremely disoriented and glad he was there to catch her. "Oops." She giggled.

"Is another kiss really out of the question?" He asked. Fionna looked up at him and pulled a strand of hair from her face.

"Are you gonna die if I say yes?" He chuckled and moved closer, trapping her between his small table and his tall body. Fionna blinked up at those pretty green eyes, almost falling in to a trance from how close he was.

"I think I might," he whispered and leaned down.

His lips touched hers again, just light enough to tease her while he settled his hands over her hips. She inhaled sharply and he kissed her again, her hands instantly flying up to his arms to stable herself. Her knees felt weak and her heart pounded like a boxer beating it's practice bag. His lips tasted of strawberries, and his arms were strong yet lithe. She could feel his cool hands through the fabric of her tank top. Her mind was going numb. Marshall ran his fingers up her figure, the soft cotton brushing against his calluses and sending shivers up Fionna's spine. While he explored the sweet curve of her body, Fionna could feel his tongue knocking on her lips and waiting for her answer. She stopped, looking up at him with half lidded eyes.

"Marshall…this is a little fast, don't you think?" She breathed.

"Maybe…one more?" He begged, never looking away from her delicate lips. She sighed and pushed herself on her tip toes for their lips to met again. It was too brief, even for Fionna. He chuckled critically at himself and wrapped his arms around her.

"One more," he uttered and kissed her yet again.

He lingered over her lips, loving every second they touched and cursing himself for the pounding of his heart. This was different from the girls last week. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something different about her. It was basically a big kick in the balls to him as he could see himself falling in love with the girl currently in his embrace. When she kissed him back he grinned and rested his forehead against hers.

"One more?" She murmured, guessing his next words.

"If you wouldn't mind," he replied. Fionna slid her hands up to his nape, smiling slightly and pressing her body close against his.

"Have as many as you want," she said and twirled her finger in his hair.

Marshall wasted no time in kissing her after she gave him the go. His lips kneaded hungrily against hers, and his hands returned over her figure. Her soft waist and full hips felt like heaven in his palms. He felt himself become lost in her plump lips and golden hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck the best she could. Fionna loved his warm breath on her bottom lip as he moved down her neck. She gasped once she felt his hands move down from her hips. He firmly squeezed her tush, pushing her until there was absolutely nothing between them. Her face was red. It wasn't long before Marshall hefted her on to the counter and kissed down to her chest.

Fionna couldn't believe what was happening. Her body that once was tired, was wired and there was no possible way to calm herself down to sleep. She whimpered as he pinched her thighs, trying her best to hold back any sounds of her arousal. He touched her like he's never felt a woman's thighs before, squeezing and pinching and caressing while leaving hickeys across her skin. Fionna liked it. Maybe a little too much…

"Mm…Marshall?" She stammered, placing her hands on the wooden table. He kissed up to her ear and bit her lope.

"Yeah?" He breathed, sliding his arms around her hips.

"I think…we should probably do this somewhere else," she suggested, her voice low and timid. She was scared if she was any louder he would know just how he made her feel. He smirked and kissed her ear.

"Where do you think would be more appropriate?" He asked moving down to grab her tush again.

"Uhm…your bedroom, maybe?" She wanted to die from embarrassment. Was she really doing this? With her new neighbor nonetheless. Her hot neighbor. Who obviously knew a lot about this stuff.

"Maybe?" He teased, nipping her neck again. She hesitated, his lips ever so gently feathering across her clavicle. Her head tilted back and she tangled her fingers in his hair, re-wrapping her arms around his neck and arching her body forward.

"Bedroom. Now," she ordered.

"Gladly."

He lifted her from the table and carried her to the nearby room. Somehow he managed to keep his lips on her as he plopped her on his bed. Her body was instantly caged between his arms and legs, and she couldn't help but let out a low moan as he kissed over her breast. Marshall purred at the sound and searched for a way to hear it again. He ripped off her flimsy tank top, flinging it to the side and staring down at her pronounced chest. Fionna was always self-conscious about the size of her chest, and instantly felt the urge to cover herself. But she kept her hands to the sides of her shoulders and grabbed the sheets underneath her. His half lidded eyes lazily traced over every detail of her naked upper body, her hips trapped under his thighs and his mouth slack with lust.

He felt her fingers brush against his knee and up his leg. Her trembling fingers undid the bottom button of his red flannel, and slowly undid the next. Fionna avoided his eyes, feeling them burn in to her hers while she sat up to finished unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed his sleeves off his shoulders and her hands lingered over his chest. He smirked and lifted her chin so she looked up at him. Her face was terribly red, and she knew it. She could feel the color stained on her cheeks, and she was embarrassed under his gaze. So she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his neck. She kissed, and sucked, and nibbled on his skin, holding her chest against his and feeling his heartbeat under his sternum.

Marshall clenched his teeth to stop his moans. It was seriously killing him that she could do this to him. She drifted over his clavicle and pulled her legs out from underneath him. The blond gently pushed him back until he was on his back, and climbed on top of him. He rubbed his hands down her smooth back, her skin so soft he just wanted to keep her forever. Fionna lowered her head and kissed his lips, pulling the button on his jeans and undoing them at the same time. He groaned as she slipped her hand under the dark denim, brushing against the hard bulge in his boxers.

"That's not fair," he murmured against her lips.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Marshall flipped over on top of Fionna, and was back in control. He smirked down at her wide eyes and finally grabbed her breasts. Fionna gasped and looked down at the hands groping her chest. They were warm, yet cold; rough, yet gentle. She didn't know why his incessant groping was so gratifying or why her toes curled as he watched her. Her face burned and twisted with pleasure once he started rolling her pink tips, her arousal more than obvious now that she moaned underneath him. When he ducked down to replace one of his hand with his mouth she hooked her legs around his waist, and grinded against his hips.

"Fuck!" He cursed, her rolling hips reminding him just how hard he was. He nudged his hips back at her, agonizingly slow and smiling at her drawn out moan.

"More of that," she said breathlessly, clenching her thighs around him. His smile turned in to a smirk and he repeated the action, her body trembling underneath him. She gripped his forearms as he continued to slow pace of his hips, trying to pull down his jeans with her heels, and whimpering like a dog being teased with a treat. "More." He chuckled.

"Have you ever had sex before?" He asked. Her eyes snapped open and she turned even redder.

"Are you seriously asking me that question right now?" He laughed.

"Yeah, I'm a little curious."

"Like…once or twice when I was 18," she told him.

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her again, she was practically a virgin. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she let him tug on her bottom lip with his sparkling teeth. She tried her best to surreptitiously roll her hips again, dying to feel that way again and sighing at the contact. Marshall rocked his hips back at her, and flicked his tongue in her mouth. Fionna groaned against his lips only for them to abandon hers, and trail down her neck and chest until he got to her breasts again. She whimpered once he took ahold of her nipple, and grabbed a fistful of his hair. This whole thing was entirely new to Fionna. The way he touched her and kissed her was the stuff of a fantasy she could never imagine. She had no idea how great it felt for him to be on top of her and drown her with affection. His supple lips made her putty in his hands. Suddenly, he shoved his hand in to her shorts and pressed against her.

"Ah! Marshall!" She called desperately, her voice growing weak as he rubbed his fingers between her lips. "Shit!"

Shivers ran down his spine at the sound of her cries and he smiled briefly. Fionna rocked her hips against his palm, panting and whining for more and still trying to get his damn pants of. She managed to push them over his hips with her heels and continued them down to his knees. Marshall didn't even notice, he was too busy drinking up the sounds of her moans and loving how wet she was. He kissed his way back up to her ear and left a good hickey on her neck.

"God, you feel amazing," he hummed and stuck in a finger. Her body tensed and she groaned, pressing her head back against the mattress and reaching her hands to grab it.

"Marshall…please," she begged.

"I love it when you say my name that way. Please do it again, sweetheart," he whispered seductively and pushed in a second. She cried out with pleasure and gripped his hips tighter with her thighs.

"Marshall…just fuck me already!" She snapped impatiently. Marshall was caught by surprised by her brash request. His foreplay was usually slow and maddening, but he didn't expect her to beg this early.

"Huh?"

"I said, fuck me already! I'm getting tired of you beating around the bush, just…do it already," she demanded. Damn, this wasn't a request, it was an order. This was new to Marshall. She sighed and pulled his hand out of her shorts before sliding them off and checking his pockets around his knees. After searching for a while she finally found a condom in his back pocket.

"What…are you doing?" He asked. She looked up at him and opened the packet with her teeth.

"I don't see you doing this, and my patience is running thin, clarinet boy," she snarked and pulled out the rubber ring. "Now sit up, and hold still," she instructed. Marshall turned red, no girl has ever put on a condom for him, and this night was not going how he had planned after he had her on his kitchen table.

"Wait, no, I can do it," he said reaching for the packet. She pulled it out of his grasp and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from coming any closer.

"No, you'll take forever to do that too," she sassed and stared at him sternly.

He twitched under her gaze, this was all too much of a turn on and he had no idea why.

The corner of her mouth quirked and she proceeded to roll on the transparent rubber. He almost groaned at her fingers lightly brushing down his dick, and blushed when she glanced up. 'W-why is she looking at me like that?' He thought to himself. 'Did I make a sound on accident?' Before he could look away she hovered her lips over his head, her breath warm through the rubber. His eyes widened as she pressed a kiss to his tip. The one kiss was enough to make Marshall feel like a virgin again. A blushing, inexperienced virgin with a goddess at his feet.

"Fionna…" he said while she continued to press more kisses up and down his shaft. The kisses turned sloppy and wet once she returned to his head. He ran his fingers through her hair and moaned between his teeth as she started to suck on his head. She took more of him in her mouth, and Marshall but his lower lip. Everything she did was magic, and he started to feel more and more comfortable under her spell. She didn't even have half of him in her mouth when she stopped and looked up at him with a slight smirk. He watched as she laid back and opened her legs wide for him.

"C'mon, you've done this before," she said and beckoned for him to come forward.

Forget falling in love with her later, he was in love with her now. He followed her order like a servant, returning to his position on top of her and grinning. This was going to be fun. He brushed his member against her warm, wet center, and resumed kissing her purple and red neck. She purred happily and gasped when he finally pushed in. He was bigger than she anticipated (it was mostly her inexperience, although Marshall is on the bigger side of average). Her chest was squished by his, once he felt her warmth there was no way he could hold back. He still tried to be gentle, but he couldn't help it and quickly pushed all the way in. Fionna cried out, her brows furrowed and her body slightly uncomfortable with the rash stretch. Before she could say anything he had already pulled back and pushed back in, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face between her breasts.

"Marshall!" She called out, pushing at his elbows, but his grip was too tight. He mindlessly kissed and nipped at her tits and thrusted faster in to her. Her chest heaved against his lips and she dug her nails in to his skin, the pain starting to turn in to pleasure. "Marshall," she whimpered and flung her head back.

His hips only moved faster, ramming in again and again. Fionna moaned loudly, moving her hips as well and scratching at his skin. Sweat rolled down her neck and the side of her face and dripped from Marshall's forehead. He dragged his tongue across her salty skin and up to her clavicle. She squirmed at the sensation of his slimy tongue on her chest and wanted more.

"Faster…more," she ordered.

He obliged and quicken his pace, sucking on her collar bone, and snarling at the pleasure that surged through him. She was tight and warm and wet, and he could never recall spending the night with someone who made him feel so good. He felt like she was doing this with him because she liked him, and not just his body. There was no way he could ever express how much he loved that. He'd do anything she asked, and kiss her as long as she wanted. All he wanted right now was to please her, and assure her he definitely intended for this to be more than a one night stand.

"Mmm…Marshall."

She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop saying his name. The way it rolled off her tongue and tasted on her lips was enough for her to repeat it over and over again. It was crazy that she had just properly met him and they were already like this. He groaned against her neck when she pushed her hips back just as aggressively as he did. She was so close to her sweet relief, yet it seemed unattainable no matter what she did. Marshall was holding on best he could, but it was difficult with her constantly pushing herself against him. He growled and reached one hand back to her clit, determined to bring her to a high she's never experienced before.

"Fuck! Marshall!" She screamed. Her nails now scratched down his neck and shoulders. She dug in to his skin and moaned loudly, dragging her fingers up to his hair and pulling on it. Just a little more and then-

"Ah-!"

Fionna finally felt herself snap, and chocked on her last moan. Her orgasm exploded inside her and went through her body like a wave on the shore. She sighed and relaxed from exhaustion while he finished himself off with a final thrust and groaned loudly in to the crook of her neck. His body fell on top of her and she kept her hand in his hair. Her fingers affectionately combed through his locks as she smiled and closed her eyes. Marshall was panting still and weakly pulled himself out of her, peeling off the dirty rubber and tossing it in his nearby trash can. After that, he returned on top of her and fell fast asleep.

**Hey there. So this was originally a one shot I've been working on for a few days, but I might continue with it. Obviously not every chapter will be 10 pages on my writing document, but there might be a few more. Maybe a potential story line? I don't think I'll make this solid porn like complications. :P**


End file.
